The invention relates to a device provided with an organic material which is formed by a solid-state mixture of organic donor and organic acceptor molecules. "Donor molecule" is here understood to mean a molecule which can give off an electron comparatively easily, and "acceptor molecule" a molecule which can take up an electron comparatively easily.
A solid-state mixture of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application no. 423956. The solid-state mixture is semiconducting at molar ratios between donor and acceptor molecules of 1.3:2 and 1.66:2. The known solid-state mixture described has the disadvantage that the electrical conductivity of the known solid-state mixture is comparatively high, so that it is not possible to influence the conductivity of the solid-state mixture to the extent that switchable devices can be manufactured.